


⌦ no strings attached.

by rensuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Open to Interpretation, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensuke/pseuds/rensuke
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou breaks the only rule of his friends-with-benefits relationship with you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	⌦ no strings attached.

Kuroo Tetsurou doesn’t know if he dreads or looks forward to your texts. 

Specifically, your booty calls. 

He knows for sure as soon as he hears that  _ ding! _ and sees your name on the notification, his hand’s already reaching out for his phone, eager to text back. That’s how magnetic you are to him. It doesn’t matter what you’re asking of him, he knows he’ll reply in the next five minutes. 

It certainly didn’t matter when you, the embodiment and essence of the good girl persona (emphasis on the persona, Kuroo thinks), asked for a friends-with-benefits relationship with him. You, of all people. Kuroo would’ve thought  _ he’d _ sooner ask for this before you. 

And he’d assumed it’d be easy enough. After all, you two (more like just you) set out only one rule besides all the boundaries the two of you had set.

That rule being:  _ no strings attached _ . 

Kuroo Tetsurou breaks that rule without even knowing it-- no, he knows it all too well and it haunts him every damn time you text him. Denial, though, is always fun to play. 

Whether he does dread your texts or not, he replies immediately. And he’s always in bed with you at the end.

(It’s the closest he can get to what he really wants, even if it means being disposable.)

Kuroo’s in your bed, naked and barely basking in this short-lived afterglow. The calm after the storm. You’re curled up next to him, and he can hear your breathing. It’s a little bit labored, but it’s slowing down, becoming content and rhythmic eventually. A sigh comes out of your mouth, and you yawn. “That was good.”

“Yeah,” is all he manages to say. “Really good.” He isn’t lying. It’s always good when it’s with you.

“We haven’t done this in a while. We’ve been busy.” 

“Mhm. We get one free afternoon and we just go at it.” Kuroo forces himself to chuckle, but the words still feel dry in his mouth. He wants to tell you the truth. As selfish as he wants to be, it doesn’t sit right with him. 

“Yeah, basically.” you laugh. Kuroo loves your laugh. It’s perfect to him; the softness and brightness of your voice coming together with the easiness of your situation makes such a gorgeous sound. He could listen to it all day, really. 

“Hey,” his voice sounds scratchy to him, and it feels like sandpaper raking against his throat. “I need to tell you something.” 

“Yeah, anything,” you assure him, just like that day where he assured  _ you _ you could tell him anything. 

Kuroo’s heart speeds up and then slows down. Brace for impact, he tells himself. He’s going to end this so he doesn’t have to keep up this fuckboy persona around you. 

(A part of him doesn’t want to do this. A part of him wants to keep going in this selfish charade. He wants to keep being inside of you as long as he can, so he can at least simulate some semblance of love.

But if he’s going to be disposable, he wants to dispose of himself by his own hands.) 

“I don’t wanna do this anymore,” he murmurs. His voice is quiet and your eyes widen. 

“Why?” you ask, and he knows you regret saying it. At the beginning of this arrangement, the two of you promised you wouldn’t push each other’s boundaries. 

“Because. I broke the rule. I caught feelings, and I’m sorry.” Some type of feeling builds up inside of Kuroo. Is it melancholy? Regret? It feels like pressure, it makes him want to talk fast and curl up in a ball. But he continues, slowly and sadly. “I don’t want to continue anymore if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

_ Duh,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ She’s the one who made the  _ no strings attached _ rule. Of course it’s making her uncomfortable. Just get ready to leave _ . So Kuroo gets up from the bed and starts getting dressed, facing away from you.

It’s awkward. The silence between the two of you is unbearably stiff, almost humid. He feels like he has to fill in this void somehow, if he can’t eventually fill the void in his heart. “Sorry,” he says in an attempt to play it off. “The sex was really good though, not gonna lie.”

“It was,” you say softly, and Kuroo has to convince himself that you don’t sound sad. He speeds up the manner in which he’s getting dressed, so now all he has to do is put on his shirt. 

“And, I’m sorry. Again.” He figures he’s just rambling now, but he forces himself to give you more of an explanation. Not like you need anymore. “I really like you, a lot. This just.. it wasn’t enough for me if it was gonna be this way forever, and I want more but I don’t want to go against our rules. It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk anymore.”

Kuroo’s fully dressed now, and he feels stuffy in your bedroom. He turns around and you’ve brought the blanket closer to your chest. Almost like you were protecting yourself. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” your voice sounds strained and your eyes carry some substance of emotion that he can’t seem to read. “Yeah, it was… it was fun while it lasted.”

“So. Uh, it’s over. Bye.” It stings harder than Kuroo thought it’d hurt. The words fall from his mouth like acid. It kind of hurts to breathe as he starts walking to the door of your room.

He so desperately wants you to stop him from leaving, for you to call out his name and tell him to  _ stay _ , to stay with you. 

But you don’t.

“Yeah. Bye.” He can’t get your voice out of his head. It’s so soft, for some reason, and it’s heavy with something he can’t distinguish. He forces himself to not turn around and look at you, and he keeps walking until he’s out the door. He shuts it gently, and his entire body’s shaking.

And Kuroo can’t help but seem to hear soft sobs coming from your room, even when he’s just about to leave your house.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this with mutual pining in mind (its just reader cant express her emotions fkdsjskfd thus why she chose a friends-with-benefits relationship in the beginning) but this is up to ur interpretation! maybe she /does/ like kuroo back in that way, maybe she's upset she lost her fuckbuddy. who knows! 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or kudos! :) check out my tumblr @haikyuuscreaming too!


End file.
